


[Podfic] Enemy Sex

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [57]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto thinks Enemy Sex is the best sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Enemy Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enemy Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089618) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Post%20Friday/%5bX-men%5d%20Enemy%20Sex.mp3) | **Size:** 1.2 MB | **Duration:** 1:16

  
---


End file.
